Zodiac signs as humans!
by Aquarius.Rise
Summary: It is not 100% accurate because I tried to merge Greek Mythology with astrology, and you can't believe how different it is D: ENJOY :D


The Zodiac…in Human Form

Ares, god of war, and ruler of Mars: he's a very handsome guy in human form. His best friend is Hades, god of the underworld. Aries is the kind of guy that likes war, and he's very aggressive. He has a sister named Athena. His love interest is Gaia, the goddess of Earth. His sign is Aries the Ram. Fine, he IS a jerky, war-loving, people-hating, social parasite, freak, but SOMEBODY like him…at least.

Aphrodite, goddess of love, and ruler of Venus: She's a very beautiful woman in human form; her best friend is Gaia, the goddess of Earth. Aphrodite is the kind of girl that likes love, beauty, and laziness. Her love interest is Hades, the god of the underworld. Her sign is Taurus the Bull. (Ironically) Well…she IS kind of lazy, but you KNOW.

Hermes, god of speed, and ruler of Mercury: He's a very social guy who delivers messages (obviously). He's very handsome in human form; his best friend is with his co-ruler…. let's call him Vigorean, the ruler…well, co-ruler of Mercury. Hermes is the kind of guy that is very social, and…. did I mention social? His love interest is…. sister of Zeus... uh…. Ze... Zesu…... Zesuites…Yeah. His sign is Gemini, the twins…Yeah, I know, he IS kind of a sissy.

Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and ruler of the Moon: She's a tree hugger that protects the wild. She's a down-to-earth person even if her sign is supposed to be a water sign. She has a twin brother named Apollo, god of…fun. Her love interest is Cronus, god of agriculture. Her sign is Cancer, the crab. I'll admit it she IS emotional.

Helios, god of…fun, ruler of the Sun (Hey...it RYMES! YAY!): He's a fun kind of guy that heals people. His twin sister is Artemis, goddess of the hunt. His love interest is…let's call her sister of Uranus. His sign is Leo, the lion. His love interest is…ahh…Cronus's sister…Cronia…Fine, I'll admit it he IS an arrogant jerk.

Vigorean, god of…virgins, and co-ruler of Mercury: He's a very clean guy who…rules…virgins. (He…rules virgins…really? Astrology doesn't make sense… I don't even think there IS a ruler… for VIRGINS.) His love interest is…the echo nymph…let's call her Poseidon's daughter…His sign Virgo, the virgin.

Gaia, goddess of Earth, ruler of…Earth: She is a very motherly woman who rules the… Earth. She's the portrayer of Earth, and she is the Greek "mother nature." Her love interest is Ares, god of war (ironically.) Her sign is Libra, the scales. Well…she MIGHT be TOO motherly at times.

Hades, god of the underworld, and ruler of Pluto: He's a dark, intense guy who rapes random girls because he feels like it. Yeah, I know, he's a creeper. His love interest is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. His sign is Scorpio, the scorpion (obviously.) He IS kind of creepy…

Zesuites, goddess of...Zeus's wife…yeah, that makes sense: She's a…ah…a…goddess…of…uh...the goddess of gods and goddesses…yeah. Her love interest is Hermes, god of speed. Her brother is Zeus. Her sign is Sagittarius. She IS a player sometimes…

Cronus, god of agriculture, and ruler of Saturn: He is a caring guy who's a great person. His love interest is Artemis, goddess of the hunt. His sister is named Cronia, and she rules Saturn with him. His sign is Capricorn. Fine, he IS too serious sometimes…

Cronia, goddess of…the water bearers, and co-ruler of Saturn: She is a…watery person, but a little strange (just sayin') because she's an air sign, and…you know, never mind. Her love interest is Helios, god of…FUN! : D Her sign is Aquarius, the water bearer. Well…she IS a wacko sometimes…

Poseidon, god of the sea, and ruler of Neptune: He is a gentle person who is forgiving. He is nicer than the other gods. There is only one problem, a man named Vigorean loves Echo, but Poseidon wants his daughter to stay a virgin, and not get married. His, and his daughter's signs are both Pisces, the fish. Well…he has too big of an imagination…

Ares: Well, how did you like Libra Rising's description of us?

Gaia: Dears, please answer.

Ares: You better not be mean to my beloved D:

Gaia: Sigh*

Hades: If you did not like Libra Rising's description of us, you will wish you'd never born. It's all or nothing D:

Aphrodite: Well…don't get THAT extreme…

Hades: I'm doing this for you, beloved.

Aphrodite: Eye roll*

Vigorean: Answer, or…or... I…I…I will…mess your hair up!

Echo: Why so extreme?

Vigorean: It's for you, my sweet

Poseidon: Get away from my daughter, you twit!

Echo: *chirp chirp

Hermes: Answer, or I'll…ruin your social life!

Zesuites: Why so aggressive?

Hermes: For you, my flower.

Zesuites: …

Cronus: Answer, or I'll…put bugs on your little farm! Have fun starving, mortals!

Artemis: You know…I think I'll pass.

*Walks away

Cronus: Waiiiit! Come back, my sunshine!

Me:…ok

You see, my characters really like me, so please, don't make them cry by not leaving anything in the reviews. By anything, I mean ANYTHING. Dares, Truths, what you want them to do…etc.

Thank you for reading my short sketch of this. Please leave me reviews, or you'll have to sit down and read my idea.


End file.
